


Doomed

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom and Loki weren't always friends but once they are, they become inseparable. While they try to help their mutual friend Amora conceive a child threw magic, Loki is affected by the spell. Now Loki carries Doom's creation and he isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> I don't know if this would be considered slash as Loki and Doom don't have sex.  
> There will be warnings later on as there might be triggers but I don't want to give it away too soon.  
> There is lady Loki for like two seconds in this chapter.  
> TRIGGER ALERT! This chapter mentions rape, not in any detail.  
> I got this idea from a comment someone made on one of my other stories.

Tony cocked a head to the side as he watched that familiar green swirl that appeared on the video. Soon Loki appeared, staff in hand and a manic smile on his face as always. He was up to no good, as usual and Tony had a front row seat.

The Avengers were becoming used to Loki starting trouble in New York. It seemed he would appear when he missed his brother and rather than being a normal person and calling on Thor, Loki would come and mess with things until the older man appeared to chase him away or apprehend him.

Today, Loki was in the prisoner’s quarters of the Towers. At first, Tony thought Loki meant to free them but it seemed he was only there to make fun of them.

He went to Goblin first scratching his staff against the unbreakable glass, making a horrible screeching sound that made Goblin hold his ears and fall to his knees. When Loki seemed bored of him, he went to the next cell that housed Sand Man. With his magic, Loki made rain fall in the cell and laughed as Sand Man started breaking apart cursing Loki’s name and Odin’s for raising him.

Soon he grew tired of even that and stopped in front of Victor Von Doom. He placed his staff to the side and pressed his face up against the glass and started making faces at Doom.

Doom did not seem please. “Stop it.” He said. “Doom does not like this.”

That only seemed to spur Loki on as he flipped his eye lids over and stuck out his tongue.

“Doom is not pleased. Doom commands you to stop!”

Tony tried not to laugh but the building frustration was entertaining. He turned up the volume and sat back to watch the show.

“Doom will gut you like a fish.” Victor promised.

To this, Loki shapeshifted into a fish and started flopping around on the floor.

“Doom doesn’t think you’re funny.”

Loki shapeshifted back and started licking at the glass.

“Doom doesn’t like germs! Stop it!”

“Make me!” Loki finally yelled. “Oh right, you can’t, because you are in jail! Ha!”

Loki turned for the door as Doom yelled. “Doom will not be in jail forever and when Doom gets out, you are going to suffer. Bow down to Doom!”

Loki snorted and worked his way upstairs to Thor’s room. Without knocking he opened the door and found Thor still sleeping, snoring loudly. Loki took his staff and started poking at him. “Hey,” Loki said. “Hey you! Arise and entertain me.”

Thor groaned and rolled over before cracking open an eye. Brother please… go bother the prisoners.”

“I did already.” Poke, poke, poke. “Either you entertain me or I will find Lady Foster.”

“Lady Foster stopped being afraid of you when you started bringing her star juice.”

“Then I will cease to bring her intergalactic presents and tell her you refuse to allow her to do make any more scientific discoveries as her place is in making your meals and carrying your children.” Loki threatened.

That woke him up. Jane was no Asgardian woman and her opinion about how Asgardian women disgusted her. “Why would you do that?”

Loki smiled. “Your argument would amuse me.”

Thor threw back the covers. “Fine! We will make breakfast brother.”

“I demand something better than Pop Tarts and waffles.” Loki informed his brother as Thor pulled on a t-shirt.

“Like what?” Thor asked. “What nourishment would please a man who is never satisfied with anything?”

“Like yogurt and fruit.” Loki answered. “And maybe some eggs.”

“This is why you are so skinny.” Thor poked at Loki’s rib as they made their way to the kitchen. “Eat real food. Bacon is most satisfying.”

“I eat what I want. And hurry up,” Loki ordered as he started poking Thor with his scepter again. “I’ve a villain meeting to crash at noon.”

“Seriously?” Thor questioned as Loki sat at the table. “You weren’t invited to the meeting. You can be very villainous.”

Loki watched as his brother pulled out eggs from the refrigerator. “No, Red Skull is kind of mad at me. Not that I can blame him. I did, kind of make him and Magneto work together. It amused me to see natural enemies attempting to over throw superheroes.”

“That would upset me as well brother. Your desire for constant entertainment will one day get you into trouble you won’t be able to talk your way out of.”

Tony got up to meet the brothers in the kitchen. There was no way he would miss breakfast with Loki. He loved having a front row seat of the Thor’s and Loki’s relationship. They were the greatest frienemies, right underneath Professor X and Magneto.

He sat paying attention to every word trying to remember the exact wording and tones to relay it back to Bruce later.

“So what brought you here so early this morning Loki?” Thor questioned as he started bacon for himself.

“I don’t know. I started out wanting to go to IHop but then I remembered that I could just come here and get free food.” He turned his attention to Tony. “Tony, where is Pepper? Is she off making all the money while you play with robots all day?”

Tony snorted. “Yup. It pays to have a girlfriend. You should get yourself one.”

Loki snorted. “What would I do with her?”

“Then get yourself a boyfriend.” Tony joked trying to tease Loki.

Loki was unfazed. “What would I do with him?”

It suddenly occurred to Tony that he wasn’t sure what Loki’s preferences were or even if he had any. Most villains had a significant other somewhere. As far as he knew, Loki only got off on messing with people. “Get yourself someone who can give you money then?” Tony recovered.

“I do. Thor!” Thor placed a plate of scrambled eggs, a cup of yogurt and some blueberries. “Thor have I told you how much I love you?”

“It is not my money brother, it’s Jane’s.” Thor explained.

“Tell Jane I need money.” Loki ordered.

Thor sat next to his brother with his own plate of food. “We will not fund your latest attempt to take over the world.”

“Oh.” Loki sounded disappointed.

“We’ll take you food shopping though.” Thor told him. “There is a place called BJ’s that sells Pop Tarts in large boxes.

“No need.” Loki devoured Thor’s eggs. “I’ve Food Stamps.”

Tony frowned. “How did you get Food Stamps?”

“I got a social security number. Everyone is eligible.” His alarm rang on his phone. Loki pulled it out to silence it before standing up. “Well I must take my leave. I will be here for dinner.”

000

As promised Loki returned, scepter in hand and looking for company. He was more than a little surprised to only see the male Avengers eating while Natasha, Jane and Pepper were putting on their coats. “What’s going on?” He asked taking a piece of chicken off Thor’s plate.

“Girls night.” Pepper explained. “We’re going to go play while the boys stay.”

“I want to play.” Loki whined.

“Girls only.” Natasha responded.

“I can be a girl.” Loki shape shifted into a woman.

“Crap he’s hot!” Tony smiled sheepishly when Thor turned to him ready to kill.

He really was attractive though. He was tall, curvy, long black hair and ample breast.

Jane shrugged. “Works for me.”

“Wait a minute.” Tony stopped them before they could leave. “Seriously Loki what are you? I mean sometimes you’re blue, sometimes you’re a dude and now all of a sudden you’re a chick.”

“I am Loki of Asgard and sometimes of Jotunhiem when it suits me. Lately I’ve been of Midgard.” That answered nothing.

Tony looked at Thor who didn’t seem surprised at all that his brother was standing before them as a female. “Jotun’s have one sex. Some are capable of having children some aren’t.”

That clarified some things.

Natasha grabbed Loki’s hand. “You’re hot enough to get us free drinks. Come on.”

Natasha was right about that. Loki’s attractiveness as a female got them a lot of attention which didn’t seem to bother Loki at all. He stayed close to the other females, smelling each drink brought to them to check for drugs.

He seemed to like the attention he got which wasn’t surprising. All Loki ever really wanted from anyone was attention.

They ate, drank and danced together before Loki shifted back to a man and escorted the ladies home.

000

Tony smiled as that familiar green swirl appeared in the prisoners ward three days later. Putting everything down, he pulled up a chair and watched.

Loki went straight to Goblin again making that horrible screeching sound laughing as Goblin cried. He bypassed Sand Man though when he saw someone he knew.

“Amora! What are you doing here?” He looked generally surprised. Tony hadn’t realized they knew each other.

“Tried to rape Thor.” She explained.

It was quite a site too. Tony remembered the day so vividly as Thor was held by magic while Amora tried to rip off his clothes. In the end it was Jane that shocked everyone by slapping Amora unconscious.

“Again?” Loki shook his head. “No means no

“Yeah, you know how it is.” Was her explanation as Loki turned to see Doom.  

Grinning wildly and placing his scepter down, Loki walked over to Doom’s cell.

“Doom does not want to deal with you today.”

Tony smiled.

Like that was going to stop Loki who pressed his whole body on the glass making kissing faces.

“Doom can’t wait to kill you. Doom will make you pay.”

Still undeterred, Loki started blowing breath on the glass and drawing lewd pictures.

“Doom doesn’t like your art.”

It was funny until the lights flicked, the systems faltering for a moment before coming back on line. When the cameras came back Tony saw Loki on the floor with Doom on top of him choking the life out of him as the other prisoners cheered him on. He jumped up to save Thor’s little brother.

000

Loki was still laughing even as Doom was choking him. “Doom is having fun now!”

Loki kneed him hard in the stomach causing Doom to release him momentarily. Doom went to charge at Loki who grabbed his scepter and blasted him to the floor. He was going to blast him again when he heard the sound of Doom’s mask hitting the floor and Doom quickly went to cover his face.

It took Loki a moment before he grabbed the mask and walked back over to Doom. He knelt down to Doom, who was doing everything he could to cover his face.

Loki placed a hand on Doom’s broad shoulder to calm him. Realizing Loki wasn’t going to attack, he stilled. Slowly, Loki lowered Doom’s hand and saw the scars that marred him. Loki brought the mask back up to his face, and helped him put it. It snapped in place before Tony rushed in and ushered Doom back in his cell.

Loki watched not sure what to do. Doom was facing the wall, hands balled into fists in obvious anger and probably embarrassment. Loki knew what it was to want to hide himself.

 Loki stepped forward. “Hey Doom.”

Doom turned around to catch Loki licking the glass. Furious he lifted a hand and shot at him only to have the beam bounce off the glass and hit him in the face.

Loki giggled and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Doom form a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

Loki materialized in the prisoner’s room to go keep Amora company. It had been a routine for him since she was arrested. He would come in, talk to her for a while and amuse her and then go mess with Doom who lately had been making faces back at him. It delighted Loki that Doom was now playing back.

On this particular day, however, Loki was surprised to see Doom’s cell empty. “Hey, where’s my buddy?”

Amora shrugged. “Some congress men came in and took him.”

He frowned. “Who am I supposed to entertain myself with now?”

Amora shrugged. “I don’t know. But hey listen; I want to talk to you about something.”

He turned his attention to her. “What’s up?”

“I want a baby.”

“What? Why? Do you need one for a spell?”

She loved Loki, really she did. But sometimes he was just a little bit more than odd than she could handle. “No Loki. I want you to magically impregnate me.”

Loki snorted. “I am not the best person to magically impregnate someone. Have you seen my children? I mean if you want a disfigured child I’m all for it. I love all my babies.”

She made a face of disgust. It’s not that Loki’s children were ugly, they were just weird and there was no logic to how they’d come out. You could get an animal, a deformed animal or half a skeleton human type child. She really didn’t think that through. “Why do your children come out like that?”

“I think it has something to do with my strange biology. I don’t ask questions I just go along with it.” He shrugged. “Why do you want a baby anyway? They are fussy.”

“I just want one.” Was her response. “I want to love it.”

“Find a boyfriend.” Loki told her. “You’re pretty and mortal men seem to be loose in the trousers.”

“Thor is the only man for me.” She said wistfully.

“You really need to give that up.” Loki told her matter of fact like. “Thor is just not interested.”

“He doesn’t have to be interested.” She replied before adding. “He just has to be alone.”

“That’s what got you in here in the first place you know.” Loki looked back to the empty cell. “Where does Doom live?”

“Latveria.” She informed him.

“Never heard of I, but I will find it.”Loki was not one to be deterred. “Until tomorrow Amora. Keep your hands off Thor!

Loki disappeared in search of Doom.

000

Doom was at his desk writing down his ideas for his latest plan to take over the world when he heard a knock outside his window. He looked up to see Loki’s face pressed up against the glass as he made faces at him. Behind his mask, Doom laughed as he stood up and opened the window.

“Loki! You found Doom!”

Loki nodded and stepped into room. “Loki did indeed. This is the most excellent place I’ve ever been!”

“Yes, Doom is the ruler of this place.” Doom was certainly proud of himself. “This is Doom’s kingdom.”

Loki’s mouth dropped open. “Truly? That is by far the coolest thing I have ever heard. I want a kingdom. Give it to me.”

“Doom is cool. And no you cannot have Doom’s kingdom. Get your own. Now, tell Doom why you have come?”

“Well you left without saying goodbye.” Loki explained. “That was rude. I think the least you could do for your most egregious of sins is make me lunch.”

“Doom makes lunch for no one but servants make lunch for everyone. Come my new friend, let us eat together and find a kingdom for you to rule.”

000

1 year later

Captain took his mask on and wiped the sweat off his brow. This was getting ridiculous. There were never ending amounts of Doombots running around doing the most annoying things. They let the animals out of the Central Park Zoo, threw pennies off the Empire State Building, and were generally being annoying to whoever had the misfortune to encounter them.

The Avengers were confused. This wasn’t like Doom. This was something Loki would do, maybe even Goblin, but not Doom. Doom was about domination, money and science. This seemed a little bit below him.

“We have to find out where they are coming from.” Steve told Thor. “This is ridiculous.”

Thor nodded. “We need to regroup and think of a plan.”

Steve was about to reign the Avengers in when they heard Tony over Bluetooth. “I found the problem. Meet me at Rockefeller.”

The other Avengers grouped on the top of Rockefeller Center where they found a defeated Doom and next to him a non-remorseful looking Loki.

Thor threw his hands up. “Loki! Are you serous right now?”

“Well now I am, before we were giggling at the Doombots and I was anything but serious.” Loki actually had the nerve to sound outraged as if they were the ones spoiling the fun.

Thor looked at Doom. “Really Doom? This is what you’re doing now? Helping my brother in his mischievous ways?”

“Hey shut up! You’re not Doom’s brother. No one has to listen to you!”

Steve shook his head. “Call off the Doombots.”

With a wave of Doom’s hand the Bots started retreating.

“You guys really have to find a better way of spending your time.” Natasha told them. “This was not cool.”

“I supposed we could go back to trying to rule the world.” Loki turned to Doom. “Do you still have the plans we started last year?”

Doom nodded. “I do! Maybe we should…”

“NO!” All the Avengers yelled.

“We can’t lose animals in New York, we can’t rule Earth. What are we supposed to do with our time?!” Loki yelled exasperated at the meddling crime fighting team.

“Be normal.” Natasha answered. “Try being normal.”

Both villains snorted. As if.

“Get girlfriends!” Tony suggested.

Loki grabbed Doom’s arm and muttered. “Losers.” Before they teleported away.

000

“Are you sure about this Amora? I mean, there is no getting rid of the thing once it’s birthed.” Loki told her. “Parenthood isn’t as fun as people think it is.”

“Loki….” Amora whined. “I really want one.”

Loki looked at Doom and nodded. “Are you sure you took the necessary precautions? Jotuns are unisex I could easily…”

“How dare you question Doom? Of course precautions have been taken.” Doom looked insulted. “We only need you because Doom’s magic isn’t strong enough to actually sustain life.”

“Alright.” Loki had a bad feeling about this. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Amora to have a kid. Of course he did! But he had some reservations about the spell not working the way they intended. Magic was a fickle thing. The best of yielders could have their own spells be used against them.

Still, with Amora lying on the table, Doom and Loki joined hands above him and chanted. The lit candles flickered; a whoosh of cool wind blew in and circled around Amora and then suddenly, there was nothing.

Both men looked down to her. “Did you feel anything?” Loki questioned.

“Nope.” Amora responded sadly. “Maybe I’ not fertile enough yet.”

“We can try again in a few more days.” Doom told her as he helped her off the table.

The trio dispersed and Loki went to his liar. He suddenly felt exhausted, like his magic was zapped so he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt like he was floating and then he felt like he was flying. “I must be dreaming.” He told himself as suddenly the feeling stopped and for a moment it felt like he was just suspended in midair.

Swiftly he felt like he was falling, descending faster than he ascended. A wave of nausea hit him before his eyes opened.

He groaned as a sharp pain radiated from his lower stomach. It was a pain he had never felt before. Another intense, burning, stabbing cramps caused him to double over on his bed. He groaned his teeth together trying to make the pain stop.

Abruptly everything stopped and his body relaxed.

He fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up the next morning, his stomach fine and the nausea gone.

“That was a crazy dream.” Loki said to himself. “I need to lie of the mortal food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos.  
> Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not pleased with Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> Sorry for the long wait. This is a short chapter and for some reason it was very difficult to write.

“You Avengers think you can best Doom?” Doom yelled as The Avengers circled around him. “You don’t stand a chance against Doom!”

Doom’s latest plan was to take over Green Goblin’s lair. It was rare that a villain actually called for superhero assistance but Steve couldn’t turn down the very annoyed Goblin. “This doesn’t have to get ugly Doom.” Steve told him. “Just leave Goblin’s lair alone.”

“Doom does what he wants!” He had been spending too much time with Loki.

It took a second before the Avenger’s charged at Doom and Doom charged right back, but suddenly a loud bang echoed through the streets blasting everyone back.

Tony was the first to shake it off. “What was that?”

There, not too far away they noticed Loki, walking slowly towards them. The usual mirth wasn’t in his eyes and no sly smile on his lips.

Steve turned to Thor. “Is he friend or foe?”

Thor shrugged. “I know not.” He could never be sure. Sometimes his brother aided them in capturing villains and other times he held them back.

They readied themselves just in case of an attack but Loki didn’t even acknowledge them. Instead he walked towards Doom.

Doom got to his feet. “Loki, this is not a good time. Doom needs Goblin’s…” A loud smack to his face cut off his words. “Loki…” Another slap, this time back handed.

The Avengers looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. It was a bit humorous to see Doom get smacked around by Loki who seldom put his actual hands on anyone. A knife perhaps, blasts of magic for sure, but never his actual hands.

“Of course precautions have been taken!” Loki yelled imitating Doom. “Do you remember telling me that?”

“Doom remembers.” Another slap.

“Don’t question Doom! Remember that?”

“Doom remembers.” Another slap.

“Brother, what is happening? What has Doom done?” Thor asked earning him an annoyed look from Tony. Apparently Iron Man liked to see people get slapped.

Loki whipped his head around, eyes a furious green. “What has Doom done? What has Doom done! I’m pregnant!”

Thor threw his hands up. “Brother this is wonderful news!”

Natasha shook her head. “This is gross.”

“This is not wonderful news! I wish not to have a Midgardian child!” Loki seemed as appalled as Widow.

Doom looked at the Avengers and then to Loki. “Amora…”

“I told you the spell could affect me! What did you say?” Loki yelled cutting off whatever Doom was going to say.

Doom shook his head. “I thought I had Loki!” Apparently Loki slapped Doom’s habit of referring to himself by name right out of him.

“Well you didn’t!” Loki yelled. “Now I’m stuck on this planet, in this form for 9 months! You better believe I will torture you for the entire time!”

Goblin, watching this from the sidelines stepped out laughing. “Loki, take your baby’s daddy and go!”

Loki turned to Goblin, none too pleased at having a baby’s daddy and shot Goblin clear down two blocks.

At a lost for what to do Steve stepped up. “Let’s take this back to the towers.”

“Yes!” Tony yelled. “I would love to do a sonogram!”

000

It was unbelievable. Tony was intrigued. No more than intrigued! He didn’t believe when he heard it, but now he could see it. There was actual life in Loki’s stomach. Though he didn’t have a woman’s anatomy as Tony knew it, he definitely had a womb.  “Loki you’re pregnant.”

Loki sat up from the table. “I’m the one who told you that! Tell me, is it mortal? Is it a beast? Is it… metal?”

Tony shrugged. “It has a head, a heartbeat and a body. That’s about all I have for now.”

“You are of no help Iron Man!” Loki informed him blandly. “I am not pleased.”

Loki jumped off the table. “Where do you think you’re going?” Tony questioned.

“Um, home. To my lair. Or to kill Doom. Whichever comes first.” Loki informed.

Tony stood between Loki and door. It was stupid move really given that Loki could teleport, but it was more of a way of proving a point than an actual act of stopping him. “No, no, you are staying here. In the Towers.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Iron Man, you Avengers haven’t been able to contain me longer than a week. Now I’m pregnant, hormonal and mad as Hel. I promise you, you cannot keep me here.”

Tony thought about that for a moment. “Very true. But I think you know, as well as I do, that you have a lot of enemies. When your… condition… shows, you will be a target.”

Loki thought about it. “I guess.”

“So, you will stay in the guest room. Come, I’ll show you where it is.” Okay so maybe Tony wanted to monitor the baby’s development and study Loki but he did think this was a safer place for him to be.

Loki walking behind Stark but was not pleased. Though he loved all his children, he wasn’t looking to birthing one again. He was going to kill Doom and then he was going to kill Amora. He had plans working to take over Krispy Kreme and now he was trapped amongst the good guys and forced to carry a child that might actually be mortal.

What would he do if he had a mortal child? He would live long enough to see it die. What a cruel fate that would be.

“Here we are.” Tony said. “Bathroom is attached and we have lots of food. Should we send someone to get your things?”

“Make Doom get it. And tell him I’m in the greatest agony and it’s his entire fault.” Loki would make Doom pay, even if he could only do it with words.

Tony smiled. “I will tell him word for word.”

000

“He said what! Doom dislikes being ordered about! Doom is no servant.” Doom looked scared and not really annoyed. It was obvious this was an actual mistake and he had no intention of magically impregnating his best friend.

Thor placed a hand on Doom’s arm. “He is in this condition because of you.” Though Thor was happy to see another one of Loki’s children be born, he worried for his brother’ condition and he would be sure Doom took responsibility for his actions.

Doom huffed. “Doom will do as requested but tell Prince Loki I outrank him.” Doom stomped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first trimester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this one isn't as crackish, but still silly.  
> Trigger warning: Problematic pregnancy.  
> Thanks everyone for the reviews and stuff! I love it when I get them.

First trimester

Loki was nauseous and yet hungry. It was a miserable state to be in. Having children was a wonderful thing but it didn’t always feel good. Luckily, The Avengers were actually being helpful to him. Natasha, for some strange reason, was overly attentive. She gave him crackers and ginger ale and held his hair while he puked. Doom didn’t the first time but that just resulted in them both throwing up all over the bathroom.

Bruce was very sweet too, going out to buy food when Doom was out being a leader of a whole nation. Loki silently wished he was with the Avengers for the whole of all his pregnancies. They were so attentive. Each Avenger bought something different, even if it was just Barton keeping Loki company on the days he had no energy to get out of bed.

He’d have to remember this the next time he tried to take over the world.

Tony monitored him often, programming the talking entity they called Jarvis to monitor Loki’s heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure and glucose levels with a green watch Stark designed just for him. Sometimes, just to mess with them, he’d hold his breath to make his heart rate change and watch as Tony would come running out of his work room to check on him.

“Pregnant jerks are still jerks.” Tony told him the last time he did it. “Remind me to tell you about the boy that cried wolf later.”

Truth be told, it was nice to have so much attention. Thor was constantly out buying things for Loki and the baby. He would shop at different realms and find only the best for his new niece or nephew. It was nice to have their attention without them having to fight.

About eleven weeks into his pregnancy, Loki was just starting to get used to being in the Avenger Towers. They would routinely eat together and they would share stories about what villain they defeated, what foods Loki should stay away from and the most common problems of Latveria, which surprisingly wasn’t Doom going around messing with superheroes. Turned out trade was difficult with a supervillain.

It was in that eleventh week when Loki first started noticing some pain. That, in itself, was not unusual as a few of Loki’s other pregnancies had some discomfort. But as the week passed on the pain seemed to be getting worse. By that Friday Loki was noticeably slower and seemed much more fatigued than usual.

He felt heavy, like a ton of bricks was in his stomach. He was also strangely warm all over and flushed. Jarvis had alerted Tony to Loki’s heartrate and blood pressure being slightly high and Doom was called in from Latveria incase his magic was needed.

They were all gathered in the livingroom watching a move and Loki was vaguely aware of Doom giving a speech about the reasons why Latveria was the best land in all the lands when Loki suddenly became thirsty.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the fridge pulling out the apple juice. He uncapped it and started gulping it down when he felt a sudden pull on his insides. The juice dropped from his hands and he groaned bending over.

In midsentence Doom turned towards the kitchen instinctively knowing that something was wrong. He started towards Loki’s direction.  “Loki, are you alright?”

Loki’s breathing deepened and he was sweating but he nodded. “Yes.” But a sudden harsh pain ripped through his stomach and Loki screamed out.

“Sir.” Jarvis suddenly spoke. “Loki’s heart rate is 198.”

Tony jumped up from the couch and ran to Loki’s doubled over form. “Can you walk? We have to get you to the lab.”

Loki nodded but didn’t move.

Doom grabbed him. “Meet us in the lab.”

The Avengers ran to the elevator as Doom teleported Loki away.

Once in the lab, Tony hooked Loki up to monitors and did an ultrasound as the god laid on his side on the bed groaning miserably.

“What is it?” Doom asked trying to use his magic to find what was ailing his friend. “Is Doom’s baby ok? Is Loki ok?”

Tony stared at the monitor for a few moments trying to figure out the baby’s odd appearance. “Well, it seems, the baby’s skin is hardening.”

Loki groaned. “Oh Norns, my baby is metal!”

Bruce sighed. “We’re going to have to take out the baby. There is no way Loki’s body is going to be able to hold a metal baby.

“No!” Doomed yelled. “Loki is a god.” He placed his hand on Loki’s belly and chanted. The Avengers watched on the monitor as Loki’s insides seem to harden but remain functional.

Slowly, Loki uncurled as the pain lessened. “Doom, you are a walking dead man.”

Doom smiled. “Doom did not mean for this to happen.”

Bruce moved closer to the screen. “That is amazing. You strengthened his insides.”

“Doom is awesome.” Doom explained. “Thus, Doom’s baby will be awesome.”

Biology was not Tony’s specialty and he worried if Loki, even with being a god and new stronger insides, would be able to carry the child. “Do you think Loki can carry it fully?”

Bruce looked over Loki’s vitals. “Everything is returning to normal. For the time being, they both seem healthy. We should be sure one of us stays here though. In case things change.”

Doom nodded and turned back to Loki. “You should get rest. Doom will go to Latveria and get supplies. You will not be alone in this my friend.”

Loki nodded feeling fatigue set on him. It was comforting to know that Doom was there for him. Though the Avengers were sweet, Loki was a magic being, as was Doom and therefore, their baby. There was only so much their technology could help.

Loki settled on the bed and sighed. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he was suddenly awake again and the room was dark. Next to him was a glass of water and a sandwich with a note. “Doom commands you to eat this sandwich and drink this water. Not a crumb should he left.”

Loki smiled and lifted the sandwich to his mouth. Just because he didn’t take instruction well, Loki left a small piece of crust on the plate.

 “How are you feeling?”

Loki looked up to see Natasha walking in dressed in her Widow suit. She pulled up a chair and looked him over as he responded. “Better.”

“Doom is a good friend.”

Loki nodded. “I have very few of them.”

“So, you guys tried to impregnate Amora? Why didn’t you just do it the old fashioned way?”

Loki snorted. “Thank you! It would have been a lot less messy. I think she doesn’t want to deal with a father figure in her child’s life.”

“Will you give the baby to her when you birth it?” She questioned. “Have you told her?”

“She was the first person I told.”

“What did she say?” Natasha pressed. “Was she excited?”

“She laughed for almost an hour. I asked her if she wanted to raise the child, but she told me she had changed her mind and didn’t want a child anymore.” Loki sighed. “The minds of women have confounded me for years. And in either case, it might be for the best. Had the baby been implanted in her, she would have died once the baby’s skin turned to metal.”

Natasha nodded looking over Loki for a moment. Inside of him was a baby, magically implanted in him and growing in his stomach. He would birth it, though she still wasn’t sure how that was going to happen.

His pregnancy made her realize, she would never have one of her own. The way the males on her team catered to him, made her think that none of them really thought they would have children either.

“What is it like?” She asked, wanted to experience this once in a life time moment through Loki.

“What?” Loki asked after drinking down the glass of water.

“Having life inside of you?”

Loki smiled and placed a hand over his stomach. “It is like nothing I can describe. My children are the only things I know I’ve done right. Even this one, though conceived by two evil men, can be something neither one of us are.”

“I don’t think either one of you are evil. Doom could have split, inside he’s going to settle his affairs to stay with you. And you were willing to be a surrogate for your friend. These don’t seem like things evil people do.”

Loki shrugged. “Do you plan to have children?”

Natasha gave a small sad smile. “No. Um… I am not able to have children. They… it would get in the way of the job.”

Loki looked at her a few moments blankly. “It does. Both Doom and I had plans and they didn’t all involve each other. But sometimes, things happen and sometimes those things are more important than the job.”

Natasha liked her lips. “Well there’s no going back now.”

“A few moments ago, you told me despite my evil deeds, I am doing a good thing. Now  you are telling me that because of your good deeds, the most wonderful thing a breeder can do with its life will never be yours.”

“Life can be unfair Loki.”

Loki snorted. “Don’t I know it.” He reached over and grabbed her hand placing on his stomach. “Madam Widow, in my stomach is a metal baby. Do you feel that lump?”

She nodded.

“That’s my metal baby. I’ve killed people and yet I’ve got a metal baby in my belly, stealing that sandwich right from my stomach. Already it is taking after Doom! Taking things that don’t belong to it!”

Natasha laughed.

“When this metal baby is out of me, I will beat Doom until he’s liquid. Not because I don’t love the baby, but because it’s unfair that I was the most unwilling and hesitant in impregnating Amora and yet I am the one most inconvenienced. Beautiful things come from ugliness all the time. Whatever ugliness was done to you, something good will come out of it.”

000

Bruce went with Doom telling everyone he was just curious to see Latveria. It was actually a nice place considering it was ruled by a supervillain.

But that wasn’t the only reason why Bruce tagged along.

Since the initial shock of finding out Loki was having his baby, Doom seemed different. He was focused, not on takin over The Goblin’s lair or taking over new territories, but on securing that Loki was healthy. He helped give Tony an idea of Loki’s physiology making it possible for the watch to correctly give out Loki’s vitals. He even helped pay for its construction

In short, Doom was becoming a proud father.

“You must be excited.” Bruce told him as they flew in the private jet back home. “To be haveing a child.”

Doom nodded. “Doom admits he was a bit surprised. But now, Doom looks forward to seeing what we created. But…”

“But…” Bruce pressed.

“Doom worries for Loki. He is my friend and he suffers because of Doom’s mistake.” Doom said glaring out the window. “Doom has not had a friend before Loki.”

Bruce nodded understand what Doom was saying. He imagined if he had someone birthing his child, he would be worried for their safety as well.

It was surprising to hear Doom talk about Loki as a friend. He remembered sitting with Tony watching Loki annoy the crap out of Doom while he was in captivity. They never thought they become friends, much less have one of them insert a baby in the other using magic.

“Do you have children?” Doom’s question bought Bruce out of his thoughts.

“No, it’s… impossible. You know, with the other guy.” He tried to explain.

Doom nodded. “Being super, whether a hero or villain, comes at a great price.”

Bruce smiled sadly. “It does.”

“Though Doom might try to kill you after the child is born, Doom want you to know I am sorry for what you have to sacrifice to deal with people like Doom and Loki.”

Bruce laughed. “Or you could just stop trying to take over the world.”

Doom snorted. “I said I’m sorry not that I am having a life changing moment. Gees, superheroes are never satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> Sorry for the delay. School, life, laziness you know the deal.

Loki’s 2nd trimester was going much better than his first. Without the nausea and pain, he was able to move around more and eat. He even helped Doom handle some business for Latveria and consulted with the Avengers a few times when a few villains decided to stop by Earth and try to take it over.

Loki always felt calm while pregnant. It gave him purpose, made him feel useful, even though all he was really doing was toting a metal baby in his belly.

Said baby was now growing healthily and a baby bump was starting to show. Doom couldn’t seem to stop touching it, much to Loki’s dismay.

“I am not having this baby so you can start getting free feels VicTOR!” He said putting emphasis on the tor.

Doom snorted. “You’re as easy as they come LoKI!” He mimicked. “You want Doom’s feels, you dream of them.”

For the next fifteen minutes Doom chased Loki around attempting to touch his stomach while Loki huffed and threatened to kill him.

Bruce and Natasha laughed watching the spectacle wondering how villains ever got anything done with the way they acted. More of then not simple conversations became arguments and arguments became long drawn out ignoring contests.

“Maybe we should stop them.” Bruce suggested. “Loki will eventually blast Doom and all that does it make Doom pout.”

“Loki needs the exercise.” Natasha replied. “Besides, Doom is kind of asking for it.”

“Doom is always kind of asking for it.” Bruce smiled as Loki magic-ed Doom on the table and started punching him relentlessly in the stomach. “It must be nice though.” He thought out loud. “They are starting a family.”

Natasha smiled sadly. “I gave up on that prospect a long time ago.”

Bruce nodded. “So did I. Back when I thought I could fix myself it was one of the main reasons why I tried all the cures I made up, even if they didn’t particularly feel good.”

Natasha took her eyes of the playful pair and looked at her friend. “Fix yourself? You’re not broken.”

Bruce smiled a little. “That’s open for debate.”

Natasha tilted her head. “Do you think the others will have children?”

“As often as Tony has sex it’s a wonder he doesn’t have dozens of little Iron Mans.” He laughed. “Maybe Barton will have a few more. I doubt Captain will.”

“What about Thor?” She asked further. “If Loki can be impregnated by a human surely Jane can.”

“That was magic though.” Bruce tried to logically think of the possibility. “But who knows.”

A sudden gasp brought their attention back to Loki and Doom. Loki had straightened to full causing Doom’s face to take on more panicked look. “Have I hurt you?” He asked quickly. “Are you alright?”

Loki pulled up his shirt revealing his little baby bump when suddenly they noticed small movements beneath the skin. Loki grinned wildly. “The baby’s moving.”

Whereas a moment ago Loki was professing his distaste for Doom’s hands on him, Loki now grabbed his friend’s slender fingers and placed them on his stomach. Doom smiled. “The baby is strong. See, this is proof, the baby wants Doom’s hands.”

Loki scoffed. “This is only proof the baby’s alive.”

“You know nothing about childbearing!” Doom screamed. “Doom knows what Doom’s talking about!”

“Doom you never know what you’re talking about!” Loki exclaimed. “How many children do you have! I have dozens of magic made babies!”

Natasha got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to them. “Can I feel?”

Doom removed his hands as Natasha placed hers on Loki’s stomach. She could feel the baby squirming around, probably seeking out a comfortable spot. “Does it hurt?” She questioned.

“Not really. Sometimes it just feels strange.” Loki answered before he gasped. “I have an idea.” He pushed Natasha’s hands off him and placed his on her stomach before murmuring some words.

A small warmth spread throughout her body. “What are you doing?”

Loki removed his hands then smiled. “Sympathy pains. Now you’ll feel what I feel.”

Bruce jumped off the couch. “Is that safe? You are carrying a metal baby.”

“Yes, yes, I took all that into consideration.” Loki told them as if they were stupid for thinking that he wouldn’t have thought of that. “I can remove it whenever you desire.”

Natasha looked wildly at him. There was a weight in her, but nothing too heavy to carry and she could feel little movements inside her. “This is weird.”

“Try carrying a horse! All those legs!” Loki looked at Bruce. “Now, you be Natasha’s Doom and comfort her.” Loki grabbed Doom’s hand. “Come help me magic furniture for the baby.”

Natasha, still speechless watched the pair go. “This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to feel.”

Bruce absent mindedly rubbed his hands together. “Maybe he feels lonely, or like no one understands.” Bruce told her. “You can always have him take the spell away it it’s too weird.”

“No.” She said quickly. “I… this will be the only chance I get to see what it feels like.”

Bruce smiled and nodded understanding completely.

000

Loki pulled Doom into his room. “What are your plans for after the baby is born?” He asked plopping down on the bed as Doom sat in a chair across from him. “We haven’t discussed what we’re going to do.”

“I…” Doom stuttered. “Doom doesn’t know. Doom hasn’t given it much thought. What do you usually do with children when you birth them?”

“See that’s the thing, the children I’ve had has been magical. Their development was faster and became self-sufficient in under a year. This child is growing at a human rate, which means that we will be bond together for 18 years at least and this is assuming that the child won’t be like Hela and have a half dead body.”

Doom gasped horrified. Eighteen years of Loki! He couldn’t understand how Thor managed a thousand with all of Loki’s demands and mood changed. “Can’t we magic it’s growth.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “No, we cannot. Well we could, but it wouldn’t be a good idea. We can’t magic knowledge, trust me I’ve tried on Thor. We’d end up with an adult sized baby. This is why I ask because I have no interest in living in Latveria for 18 years.”

“Latveria has no interest in hosting you for 18 years. My people throw parties when you leave.” That wasn’t an exaggeration. One time after Loki stayed a little over two weeks, the people of Latveria had a grand feast where all the ale was free, as was the onion rings.

Loki giggled at the thought. “So, I have an idea. I would like to give the child to Natasha and Bruce.”

“They are heroes. They will do things like give the child morals.” Doom teased. “Do you really want a child with morals?” After a pause he added. “Will they treat Doom’s baby well?”

“They’ve treated us well.” Was Loki’s quick reply.  “And I’m sure we’d be allowed to visit.”

“This might mean we’d have to stop being villains. Can you imagine? What would we do with ourselves?” Doom asked distantly.

Loki thought about that as well. “Well you could just be the king of Latveria. As for myself, I do what I want.” Which was hang out with Thor and mess with the captured villains in the cells. Tony wouldn’t allow him to do that while pregnant for fear that one of the foes would kill Loki’s unborn child in frustration.

“They do seem to want children.” Doom agreed. “Natasha has been most… attentive.”

“Indeed. We need not make a decision today and they might refuse. I just wanted your input.”

“Well, Doom will think about it. This is our first united decision we have to make without the end goal being ending someone’s life.” Doom smiled.

“On the contrary Doom. We might be giving Natasha and Bruce a metal possibly blue baby to raise for 18 years. I guarantee you their life is over.” The devious smile that took over Loki’s face was infectious.

Doom smiled, somehow that made things much sweeter. The smelly pampers, the late night feedings, the constant crying for their attention. How fun it would be to watch them suffer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only like 2 more chapters of this!   
> Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last trimester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta outdamnedspot

There was something oddly pretty about Loki now that he had filled out. He would waddle around, a protective arm always on his belly, and a hand always in a bucket in chicken. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and he wore it in a braid away from his face. He wore loose tunics and sweat pants with bare feet as he barked out orders to Doom to get him more French fries.

Doom for his part was borderline adorable as well. The larger Loki got, the more Doom catered. There was not an order that he did not hasten to fill. It was odd to see a villain to selfishly attend to the needs of another and it was equally odd to see Loki take such comfort in someone else. He could only sleep if Doom was in the room.

Even odder was the not-at-all pregnant Natasha waddling around always hungry and evil looking. Bruce did stay behind her trying to comfort her as much as possible which was causing gossip to spread. Natasha seemed to be very much alright with Bruce’s presence around her and Bruce seemed comfortable with lavishing attention on her.

Natasha and Loki had become inseparable which was not surprising. As uncomfortable as it was, Natasha was enjoying what would be her only chance to experience motherhood. She had started helping Loki pick out names and outfits for the baby. Doom had actually constructed a crib which was slightly morbid with its dark color and odd choice of skulls as decoration but it was cute to see villains so openly loving something.

Natasha and Loki sat eating chicken and complaining about sore feet when Loki very suddenly stated, “Would you two like to keep the baby?”

Natasha blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I am not parent. All of my children required minimum attention from me since they became adults fairly quickly. This child is more… human and thus would need a human touch in its raising.”

Natasha’s hurt fluttered. “Us two?”

“Oh yes. You and Bruce.” Loki explained. “Doom agreed he’d make an excellent father.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. “You want us to raise your child?”

“Well yes.” Loki responded.

“And what will you be doing in mean time? I mean you can’t really think after all of this you two could actually go back to being villains.”

Loki smiled. “We’ll go rule Latveria or something. I mean, I can’t very well kill Avengers while they watch over my child.”

Natasha smiled. “You’ll seriously give me the baby?”

“No strings attached. Well other than Doom and I being able to visit.” That was a pretty heavy string.

Natasha’s eyes widened. “Loki I would be happy to.”

Loki smiled. “Perfect. Now I must lay down. When Doom returns with the French Fries come get me.”

Natasha nodded though her mind was very much into the idea of being to raise a child. An hour had passed before Bruce and Doom came back, Doom having apparently told Bruce what Loki told her.

They were both ecstatic and as the Avenger filtered in happy conversations filled the air with the idea of an Avenger baby birthed by two of their greatest foes.

It wasn’t until a strangled moan left Natasha’s throat followed by a horribly pained scream. Everyone ran to her trying to see where the pain was originating when Doom suddenly gasped. “Why isn’t Loki screaming?”

Sudden realization wrapped around the room. Natasha was screaming over a pain in Loki’s body and yet Loki was quiet, which meant he very possibly was unconscious.

They ran to him only to find him lying in his bed cataleptic, his belly bleeding. They quickly ran him to the medical section of the tower ripping off his tunic. It seemed Loki was going to birth his child through his stomach, very similarly to a C-section except his stomach was supposed to automatically open. The problem seemed to be metal-ness of the child that was cutting into his organs and his belly wasn’t opening to release the baby as it should have.

Unfortunately, Natasha and Loki were still linked and though she wasn’t actually the one being cut, she felt like she was. With Tony and Bruce working on Loki, Doom tried to ease Natasha’s pain by trying to sever the connection between her and Loki.

Natasha groaned and curled up, the pain shaking the very frame of her body. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. Relief washed through her. “You did it.”

Doom shook his head. “I did nothing.” He looked over to see Loki, now conscious and realized he was the one that severed the connection.

He was in pain, Doom could see it and yet, through his pain, Loki was working not on healing his ripping organs but the baby struggling to live inside him.

Quickly Doom ran over to this. “Loki no!”

“The baby.” Loki gasped.

“You work on you.” As much as Doom wanted the baby to live, he knew his magic wasn’t strong enough to help Loki. “I will tend to the child.”

With Bruce cutting Loki open to release the baby, the two sorcerers worked until finally the baby was released.

As relieved as Doom was to hear their child cry, he was devastated to see Loki’s insides torn to shred as blood poured from him. He struggled to keep Loki awake and assisted him in trying to heal his organs, stop the blood flow and close his stomach back up.

Bruce worked quickly, as each organ was healed to return it to Loki’s body in the proper place. Still blood leaked from Loki’s body and it seemed even their magic wasn’t healing him fast enough.

Suddenly, Loki’s hand shot out to Doom’s arm. “Victor.” He whispered.

At the sound of his name Doom stilled. No one called him Victor, not since the accident.

A warmth entered his skin from where Loki touched him and he realized what Loki meant to do. Instead of healing himself, he was healing Doom from his scars.

Quickly, Doom chanted a spell to heal Loki not sure if his magic would be strong enough to work on a god while he tried to make sense of why Loki would use the last of his magic on him instead of himself. Unless Loki thought himself too far gone to heal and he wanted Victor to be whole for their child.

Their magics together caused the buildings to shake. The Avengers could only look on helplessly as the lights flickered and then suddenly a blast shook the room knocking everyone to their feet.

When it was over, Victor stood up on shaky feet looking down at his hands, realizing that Loki’s healing worked. Bruce had Hulked out and grabbed the baby before the room exploded keeping hersafe. Dread filled him and a sense of guilt. He was too weak in his magic to save Loki, that much was obvious since he was fully healed and Loki was now laying on the floor.

He stumbled to his friend and turned him over. Loki was breathing, his stomach fully healed and he was slowly turning blue.

Victor gasped. He had not only healed Loki’s stomach but healed him of his Aesir glamour.

Victor bent down to touch Loki who gasped and groaned. “The baby?”

“She’s fine.” Doom answered

“I’m blue?”

“Yes.”

“Is it your fault?”

“Um, yes.”

There was a two second pause before the threat came out. “Wait until I could feel my liver again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
